dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Crocoburio
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Harry Stottel at (4,1) in Amakna Village for 150 kamas. Contents Crocoburio's Sword Totolo A long time ago, lived the Crocodyls. They were one of the most dangerous animal species in the universe. Those creatures regularly came down to the villlages to rapt the weakest beings. Once back to their cave, they used to devour them all at once. All those who survived those hard times will agree, the Crocodyls deserved to be at the top of the food chain. But, in spite of their intelligence, the Crocodyls remained animals. They were unable to set an ambush, to carry a weapon and they would have been totally unable to jeopardize a village of any reasonable size. One day, Crocoburio was born. He was the son of Grougalorasalar The Dark , a black dragon who had been seduced by the reptilian beauty of Crocabulia , his mother. This unnatural birth, which had been made possible by the evil powers of his father, had serious consequences on the pack. While a Crocodyl normally reaches its adult size in 3 or 4 years, Crocoburio , only a few weeks old, had already killed all the males. The first unexpected consequence of this slaughter was the halt of slaughters around the village. But the bards were wrong when they wrote tender laments about those few heroes who had given (at least that's what was said) their lives to suppress this threat, for the rest was to be very short. Five years passed before the villagers had to worry about the Crocodyls again. Those were peaceful and pleasant times, but as it is often the case, it was only to herald the most horrible things to come. Crocoburio who had by then reached adulthood seemed to have a plan, which was unthinkable for a Crocodyl. The dragonic essence that ran through his veins confered on him unbelievable intelligence, strength and vitality, but mostly a worrying ambition. For months, Crocoburio had mated with females which gave him sons. The sons were as cruel as their father and ready to obey any order he would give them. Yet, Crocoburio knew he was lacking something his powers could never give him. Further east, the heroes from Amakna owned dreadful weapons thanks to which they could get rid of him and his sons. That is why he decided to visit his father Grougalorasalar . Dragons are notorious for being particularly unpleasant hosts, even to their offspring. And had Crocoburio been in the den of any other dragon, he would most certainly have had a miserable time. But, Grougalorasalar was seduced by the spite he could read in his son 's eyes as he had been seduced by the dark beauty of Crocabulia . They remained a long time scrutinizing each other in a small, cold and humid cave. They understood each other without having to speak, and, though no version of this legend reveals what Crocoburio promised his father on that day, we know that this is the very day he received his mythical sword Crocobur . This sword was a genuine work of art, and, on top of its beauty, Grougalorasalar confered mighty magical powers onto it. Runes of protection were engraved on its blade and, above all, the resurrection gem that was on its hilt granted its user with an iron longevity. However that may be, after this meeting, the black dragon, devilish destroyer of life, infernal scourge of the living, was transformed. He had grown fond and proud of his son and started looking after any of his moves from a distance, even intervened whenever Crocoburio attacked anyone stronger than him, fell in a trap or was victim of a treachery. This love, stronger every day, had no logical explanation, all the more so it was coming from a creature as dark as a black dragon. It is most probably the unique character of Crocoburio and this devouring and infinite hatred that his father liked so much. Afterwards, when Crocoburio devastated and took control of the Green Lands , the black dragon went with his son to share his precious advice in the dark. The territory that Crocoburio ruled spread to the frontiers of Amakna and many thought it would be the end of the other dominant species. None of the heroes he was introduced to could compete with this terrible war leader. He put many villages to pieces, kept the inhabitants as slaves and was about to march on the city of Bonta when fate played a trick on him. A big white dragon called Croulaklakoss the Wise had bent over Crocoburio 's case, but mostly had kept a close watch on Grousgalorasalar deeds for several thousand years. Dragons are not really interested in other species or their fate, and they find them as noteworthy as Tofus. Yet, black and white dragons have hated each other since the beginning of times and the ones were not indifferent to the treasures the others had. When Crocoburio and Grougalorasalar launched the attack on the great Bonta , the wise and calculating Croulaklakoss laid into them and directly attacked the black dragon.